onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nobody700/What If: House of Evolution arc part four
The three disciples of the Atomic Samurai were faced off with three deadly opponents. Each one, all lower Demon class 1's. One was a large man like bat, one was a large vulture like man, and the last was a scorpion. The three worked together perfectly, making them all strong. Iaian was faced with the scorpion, and crouched instantly. With a slash, the scorpion was slashed in one hit, decapitating it with ease. Okamakaitachi sent a flying slash at the vulture, causing him to become bisected with ease. Bushidrill just slashed the bat in a dozen pieces, being bored by the whole thing. "Geez, I heard these guys were tough... Anyone here with any power?!" - Beast King was roaring, but laughing at the same time, clawing at Metal Bat. Metal Bats shirt was torn, and he had a massive claw mark on his chest. Metal Bat slammed his bat into Beast King, but Beast King was only pushed back, causing him to snarl. "Geez, I'm starting to hate you a lot." "Shut it fur ball. I should be playing with my new cat Tama, not fighting some damn cat!" Beast King leaped at Metal Bat, concentrating on his next attack. "LION SLASH!" He cut the air around him, and Metal Bat used his bat to deflect the attack, but he was cut by the attack, and noticed his stomach had a large bleeding claw Mark. "Oh shit... At this point I may actually die... Better stop playing around. DRAGON THRASHING!" The attack he would hit Beast King with was considered one of his strongest, and an attack he used to kill a Dragon class monster. It made Beast King nearly panic, because he could sense something from it, and he had to survive. So he fought back, harder. He went into fury mode, a mode that made him go completely berserk, but increased his power into unimaginable power. "LION SLASH: METEOR SHOWER!" The two clashed at full force, causing both extreme wounds. Metal Bat felt his skin nearly peel from his body, and his arms nearly snapped from the force of impact. Even his fingers broke, because they couldn't handle it. But, in return, Beast King's arms were destroyed, blowing up from the impact. Beast King howled in pain, and pulled back. He saw his arms were completely gone, and he was terrified. Metal Bat twirled his bat, and smirked. He was near death, but he had to act calm. "So, you said you were one of the strongest guys here... But I've seen stronger... And killed stronger." Beast King was sweating, and tried to take a step back. In an instant, Metal Bat swung his bat, and crushed the Beast Kings head. Metal Bat whistled a little, and sat down, clearly tired. He was too weak to fight. A crocodile creature, with a power of Upper Tiger class 5, approached slowly, ready to kill him, but Metal Bat swung his bat, killing it. "Man, I'm getting really tired..." - Child Emperor was in the training room, looking around and looking weirded out by the whole thing. "Such a large... Useless room... Well, what do I do now?" "Bzzt... Die." Armored Gorilla was behind him, crushing Snecks head in one hand, and about to slam his arm down on Child Emperor. Child Emperor dodged the attack, and Armored Gorilla threw Sneck away. Child Emperors cannon pointed at Armored gorilla, and was charged at 35% power. "EAT THIS!" The attack hit Armored Gorilla, but Armored gorilla was mostly undisturbed by the attack, with him charging at Child Emperor. Child Emperor saw him charging, and sighed. "Man... I bet even 60% wouldn't be enough... 75%." The cannon expanded, and shot. It slammed into Armored Gorilla, breaking him apart and causing him to hit the wall. His mask fell, revealing his true face, and his arms were barely able to move. "Wait... Mercy..." "Mercy? Why should I?" Large buzz saws came from Child Emperors backpack, and he stared deep into Armored Gorillas eyes. "Regret the decision to attack me you ape." The buzzsaws cut Armored Gorilla, killing him in easily the most brutal fashion. Child Emperor only watched, undisturbed by the screams of his enemy. Why should he care? - Darkshine was hit by a spike, but he was undisturbed. He looked behind himself, and saw dozens of traps, all capable of killing even the strongest of humans... But he was completely unharmed. All because of his strong shiny skin. He flexed, and had a smug grin. He was awesome. - Dr. Genus stared at Child Emperor killing Armored Gorilla, and even saw Atomic samurai defeat his last creation. Too think, he couldn't even defeat one S class hero, and three A class heroes still remain, all probably stronger then the group that went down. Dr. Genus didn't want too do this... But he had too. "Clone 69#... Get Carnage Kabuto." End of Part four Category:Blog posts